harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Celestina Warbeck's son
Squib? Why is the blood status given with Half-blood or Squib? I cannot find a source which says he could be a squib. Pottermore does not say this! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:22, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :It was added by a user who felt that since Pottermore did not explicitly call him a wizard, he could technically be a Squib. I personally do think he was a wizard, but it wasn't said. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:27, August 19, 2014 (UTC) It was me who added it.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:37, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :It was a good idea, really; by all means and methods Warbeck Jr. could be a Squib. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:53, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course he can. But that is speculation! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: If Rodolphus only put Squib, yeah it would be a speculation. In that case, he just added all possibilities for Celestina's son, that's not speculation to say he is a Half-Blood Wizard or a Squib. Just the truth :) Lady Junky 17:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but a half-blood he is because his mother is already a half-blood. But a half-blood can be a wizard as well as a squib. And that's speculation. That you can say for all people where not explicitly is said that they are wizard. Marius Black was a Pure-blood squib. One thing is a blood thing, the other is a wizarding term, tow different things. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC) 1) Please, don't cut in two parts my signature. Thank You. 2) The official definition for Half-blood is: "term commonly given to wizards and witches who have a Muggle/Muggle-born parent and magical parent." So, even if a Squib could be a Half-blood if he was a wizard, his blood status will be "Squib". 3) Your own exemple proves what I just said: Marius Black's blood status is Squib, not Pure-blood Squib. Just read his page. 4) Your "One thing is a blood thing, the other is a wizarding term, tow different things" argument is wrong. Squib, which could be also named wizard-born, is a "blood thing". Squib is the oppisite term of Muggle-born so if one thing is a blood thing, the other thing too. Lady Junky 17:58, August 19, 2014 (UTC) For the 1): Sorry, I've recognised too late. You had already corrected. Thanks for that! Okay, with 2) and 3) you're right, too. But you wrote it yourself. The opposite of wizard is squib, not half-blood or pure-blood. Okay, no one speaks from pure-blood squib or half-blood squib, but is it really wrong? Squib or half-blood wizard - nobody knows of this so why speculate about this? The infobox is the individual infobox because we don't know what he is. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::We don't have anything called "Pure-blood" or "Half-blood" Squib. Squib = Squib. There's only "Squib", no blood status because their blood status is squib. So Celestina's son could be a Squib, or a halfblood wizard. AB Ng Talk 11:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC)